Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln
Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln (Originaltitel: Alice Through the Looking Glass) ist die Fortsetzung der Live-Action-Adaption von Alice im Wunderland, die 2010 unter der Leitung von Tim Burton entstand. Der Film startete am 26. Mai 2016 in den Kinos. Die Regie übernahm James Bobin.'Alice In Wonderland 2' Set For May 2016, With Johnny Depp And Mia Wasikowska Officially On Board Johnny Depp und Mia Wasikowska werden ihre Rollen aus dem ersten Teil wieder übernehmen. Sacha Baron Cohen wird dem Cast als „die Zeit“ beitreten.Sacha Baron Cohen Eyes ‘Wonderland’ Sequel ‘Through the Looking Glass’ (EXCLUSIVE) Handlung Der Film fängt damit an, dass Alice Kingsleigh auf hoher See ist. Sie ist Kapitänin der „Wonder“, dem alten Schiff ihres Vaters. Sie und die Crew werden von drei Piratenschiffen verfolgt. Vor ihnen befinden sich Felsen im Wasser und tiefes Gewässer und für eine Wende ist nicht mehr genug Platz. Alice beschließt, dass durch das samte Gewässer gesegelt wird, indem sie mit Hilfe der Segel das Schiff schräg stellt. So können sie den Piraten entkommen. Als sie wieder in London ankommt, wird sie von ihrer Mutter Margaret Kingsleigh erwartet, da Alice ein Jahr später als erwartet zurück kam. Dort erfährt sie, dass Lord Ascot verstorben ist und nun sein Sohn, Hamish Ascot, die Geschäfte leitet. An jenem Abend findet auch eine Feier aus eben diesem Anlass statt. Alice beschließt, dass sie dort mit ihrer Mutter hingeht. thumb|250px|Alice trifft Absolem.|left Als sie beim Anwesen der Ascots ankommt, bemängelt ihre Mutter die Wahl ihres Kleides. Alice entgegnet jedoch, dass es in China den Leuten auch gereicht hat. Im Haus trifft sie auf Hamish, der ihr bis heute nicht verziehen hat. Er hat ihre Mutter bereits dazu gebracht, Alice Anteile an ihn zu verkaufen. Nun will er sie aus ihrem Haus rauswerfen, wenn sie ihm das Schiff ihres Vaters nicht verkauft. Alice ist darüber entsetzt und verlässt den Raum, als sie ihre Mutter sieht. Dort streiten sich die beiden, da ihre Mutter der Ansicht ist, dass sie sich nun anpassen soll. Alice will dies aber ganz und gar nicht und rennt in ein Gewächshaus. Dort trifft sie auf Absolem, der sie zurück ins Wunderland locken will, da der Hutmacher ihre Hilfe braucht. Absolem führt sie durch das Anwesen bis in ein Zimmer und verschwindet durch einen Spiegel. Dort landet sie auf dem Schachbret von Humpty Dumpty, einem sprechenden Ei. Dieses stößt Alice versehentlich zu Boden, sodass die Schachfiguren hinterher springen, um das Ei wieder zu reparieren. Alice wird von Absolem mit den Worten „Der erste Schritt ist manchmal der schwerste“ durch die Tür geschickt. Alice fällt nach der Tür hinunter.|thumb|250px Als sie den ersten Schritt macht, landet sie in der Luft und fällt tief hinunter. Sie landet auf dem Tisch der Weißen Königin, die sie dort mit Nivins McTwisp, Thackery Earwicket, Mally, Chessur und Bayard erwartet. Diese erzählen ihr, dass der Hutmacher unterwegs war und dort den ersten Hut, den er jemals gemacht hat, gefunden hat. Diesen hatte er damals seinem Vater gegeben. Er glaubte, dass seine Familie durch den Jabberwocky gestorben ist, aber nun geht er davon aus, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Jedoch glaubt ihm niemand, sogar Alice glaubt ihm nicht, weshalb er sie für eine andere Alice hält. Alice beschließt, dass sie ihren wahrsten Freund retten muss. Die Weiße Königin sagt ihr, dass sie mit der Chronosphäre in die Vergangenheit reisen und seine Familie retten muss. Dafür muss sie jedoch zu Zeit und ihm nach der Chronosphäre fragen. Aus diesem Grund schickt die Weiße Königin sie durch eine Standuhr in ihrem Palast zum Palast von Zeit. Alice erreicht den [[Palast von Zeit.|thumb|left|250px]] Am Palast von Zeit angekommen, muss sie diesen erstmal betreten, was sich als schwierig herausstellt. Im Palast verstecken sich die Diener von Zeit. Alice versteckt sich, als sie Zeit sieht, welcher in einen Raum geht, indem die Uhren der lebenden Unterländer hängen. Dort nimmt Zeit eine herunter und bringt sie in das Zimmer gegenüber, wo die Uhren der verstorbenen Unterländer hängen. Alice macht dabei jedoch ein Geräusch und Zeit bemerkt sie. Alice überwindet sich daher und fragt Zeit nach Chronosphäre, die sie ihr nicht geben soll. Er sagt ihr auch, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann, man aber aus ihr lernen kann. Er lässt Alice von Wilkins, einem seiner Diener, rausschmeißen. Dieser kann den Auftrag jedoch nicht beenden, da sein Meister wieder etwas von ihm will. Das gibt Alice die Möglichkeit, die Chronosphäre zu suchen. In der Zwischenzeit kommt die Rote Königin aus ihrem Zimmer, um ihr Geschenk abzuholen. Als es nicht die Chronosphäre ist, schmollt sie. Doch sie wird unterbrochen, als Alice die Chronosphäre klaut, was Zeit total verrückt macht. Zusammen rennen die beiden zur großen Uhr im Palast von Zeit und stellen fest, dass Alice die Chronosphäre hat, was die Rote Königin noch mehr ärgert. Alice kann jedoch mit der Chronosphäre entkommen. Zeit beauftragt daher Wilkins, dass er die Uhr im Schach hält, bis er Alice und die Chronosphäre zurück bringt. Alice landet mit der Chronosphäere.|thumb|250px Alice reist mit der Chronosphäre und will zu dem Tag, an dem der Jabberwocky angegriffen hat. Jedoch wird sie von Zeit angegriffen und kommt am Tag der Krönung der Roten Königin raus. Dort trifft sie auf den Hutmacher, der sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht kannte. Auf der Krönung überreicht der Hutmacher seinem Vater die Krone der Roten Königin, der ihr die Krone aufsetzen muss. Da sie jedoch einen komisch geformten Kopf hat, muss der Hutmacher lachen und alle Gäste lachen mit, was die Rote Königin sehr verärgert. Schließlich zerbricht die Krone und die Rote Königin verflucht die Hightopps, weswegen sie doch nicht zur Königin gekront wird. Die Krönung wird abgebrochen. Der Vater des Hutmachers ist enttäuscht von ihm, was den Hutmacher dazu veranlasst, dass er seine Familie verlässt. Alice versuchtm ihn aufzuhalten, jedoch lässt sich der Hutmacher nicht umstimmen. Alice beschließt daher seine Familie zu warnen, entscheidet sich jedoch um, indem sie verhindern will, dass der Kopf der Königin sich verformt. Der Hutmacher genießt in der Zwischenzeit die Teezeit mit seinen Freunden Mally der Feldmaus und Hackery Earwicket dem Märzhasen. Während der Teezeit erscheint Zeit und fragt nach Alice. Der Hutmacher hält ihn hin und die Freunde machen Witze über die „Zeit“. Sie treiben es soweit, dass Zeit sie verflucht, sodass für sie immer eine Minute vor Teezeit ist. Dies scheint aber keine Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart zu haben. Teezeit!|thumb|left|250px Als nächstes reist Alice zu dem Tag, an dem sich der Kopf der Roten Königin verformt hat. Dort trifft sie auf den kleinen Tweedledee und den kleinen Tweedledum. Der junge Hutmacher nimmt sie mit zu ihrem Vater, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie einen Hut braucht, weil sie einen schönen Kopf habe. Dort überreicht er auch seinen ersten Hut an seinen Vater, der ihn wegschmeißt, weil es ein spaßiger Hut. Alice verlässt daraufhin den Laden. In der Zwischenzeit sind die Weiße Königin und die Rote Königin in der Küche, essen Kuchen und streiten sich. Daraufhin werden sie in ihr Zimmer geschickt. Die Weiße Königin holt sich jedoch nocn einen kleinen Kuchen und isst ihn neben dem Bett der Roten Königin. Als ihre Mutter kommt, versteckt sie die Krümel unter dem Bett. Ihre Mutter bestraft schließlich ihre Schwester, da sie ihre Mutter anlügt. Die Rote Königin rennt aus dem Palast, weil sie sich unfair behandelt fühlt. Alice glaubt, dass sie gegen einen Kasten läuft und macht diesen kaputt, um das zu verhindern. Jedoch läuft die Rote Königin gegen eine Statue. Daraufhin sieht Alice, dass der Vaters des Hutmachers seinen ersten Hut ihn seine Tasche steckt. Alice wacht in der Irrenanstalt auf.|thumb|250px Zeit findet daraufhin Alice und zieht sie in ein Haus. Dort kann sie jedoch durch einen Spiegel in die echte Welt fliehen, wo sie in einer Irrenanstalt aufwacht. Sie kann dort jedoch den Arzt überwältigen und mit einer Kutsche fliehen. Sie fährt nach Hause und findet dort unter dem Bett die Chronosphäre. Mit dieser reist sie dann an den Tag, an dem der Jabberwocky angegriffen hat. Dort findet sie auch die Familie des Hutmachers. Doch dann merkt sie, dass die Rote Königin die Familie entführt hat und sie erinnert sich daran, dass noch keine Uhren der Hightopps im Zimmer der toten Unterländer hingen. Sie erinenrt sich auch daran, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, sondern nur aus ihr lernen kann. Der Hutmacher wird wieder farbig.|thumb|left|250px Sie reist zurück in die Gegenwart in das Haus des Hutmachers. Dort liegt dieser im Sterbebett von seinen Freunden umgeben. Alice kann ihn jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie ihm glaubt und erzählt ihm alles. Das verleiht ihm neue Kraft. Zusammen begeben sich alle zum neuen Palast der Roten Königin, die genau das erwartet. Sie bereitet sich auf den Angriff vor und hält Zeit hin. Im Palast nehmen die Diner der Roten Königin alle fest, nachdem der Hutmacher seine Familie in Ameisengröße gefunden hat. Zusammen mit der Weißen Königin und der Chronosphäre reist sie in die Vergangenheit zurück an den Tag, an dem sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hat. Die Diener der Roten Königin befreien jedoch Alice und ihre Freude. Zeit bittet Alice, dass sie die beiden aufhält, damit die Rote Königin nicht sich selbst sieht und so das Unterland zerstört. Alice beschließt, dass sie der Bitte mit dem Hutmacher nachkommt. Die Anderen sollen Zeit in seinen Palast zurückbringen und dort auf sie warten. thumb|250px|Das Unterland wird zerfällt. Die Rote Königin steht mit ihrer Schwester in ihrem alten Schloss, wo sie als Kinder gelebet haben. Ihre Mutter will gerade ihre jüngere Tochter bestrafen, als die Rote Königin in das Zimmer stürmt und so das Unterland zerstört. Alice kann sich noch die Chronosphäre schnappen und versucht rechtzeitig, zurück in den Palast zu kommen. Sie kann gerade noch so das Unterland retten. Nachdem sie das getan hat, versöhnen sich die Rote und die Weiße Königin. Der Hutmacher fragt die Weiße Königin nach etwas Kuchen, der einen wachsen lässt. Er gibt Teile davon seiner Familie, die wieder auf normale Größe anwächst. Als er seine Familie Alice vorstellen will, muss Alice wieder zurück in ihre Welt. Die beiden verabschieden sich und der Hutmacher sagt, dass man sich wieder in den Träumen sieht. thumb|250px|left|Alice beendet die Vertragsverhandlungen. In London kommt sie gerade noch zur Verhandlung zwischen Hamish Ascot und ihrer Mutter, die das Schiff gegen ihr Haus eintauschen will. Als sie Alice sieht, unterschreibt sie schließlich doch nicht. Die beiden gründen ihre eigene Firma und wollen Hamish Ascot aus dem Markt vertreiben. Damit endet der Film. Cast *Johnny Depp - Tarrant Hightopp (Verrückter Hutmacher) *Mia Wasikowska - Alice Kingsleigh *Sacha Baron Cohen - Zeit *Helena Bonham Carter - Rote Königin *Anne Hathaway - Weiße Königin *Rhys Ifans - Zanik Hightopp, der Vater des Hutmachers *Ed Speleers - James Harcours *Matt Lucas - Tweedledee und Tweedledum *Michael Sheen - Weißes Kaninchen *Stephen Fry - Grinsekatze *Alan Rickman - Blaue Raupe *Barbara Windsor - Schlafmaus *Timothy Spall - Bayard Galerie Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 Poster.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass Poster 2.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 1.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 2.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 3.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 4.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass D23 5.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass Logo 1.png Alice Through the Looking Glass Logo 2.jpg Videos First Look! Disney's Alice Through The Looking Glass! ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Offizieller Trailer (Deutsch) - 2016 im Kino - Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Grammy Spot - 2016 im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Soundtrack von P!nk - 2016 im Kino - Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - 2. Offizieller Trailer - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Das weiße Kaninchen - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Du bist zurück - Ab 26. Mai im Kino - Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Beeilung - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Verrückt genug - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Hypnotic - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Schwestern - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Der Eimann - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Die Herzkönigin - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Die Zeit - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Alice - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - 3. offizieller Trailer - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Der Hutmacher ist los! - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Der junge Hutmacher - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD P!NK - Just Like Fire Der Soundtrack von ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Lewis Carrolls Alice - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Zurück im Unterland - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Meine Sekunden - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD ALICE IM WUNDERLAND Hinter den Spiegeln - Das Geschenk - Ab 26. Mai im Kino Disney HD Einzelnachweise ar:أليس في بلاد المرآة da:Alice i Eventyrland: Bag spejlet en:Alice Through the Looking Glass es:Alicia a Través del Espejo fr:Alice de l'autre côté du miroir nl:Alice Through the Looking Glass pt-br:Alice Através do Espelho ru:Алиса в Зазеркалье zh:魔境夢遊：時光怪客 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Realfilme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Tim Burtons Alice im Wunderland Kategorie:3D-Filme